Forget me not (Frostcup)
by Nessquick
Summary: Multiple times people say that the only way to actually fully cope with something and be able to truly move on is to forget that any of it even happened...but Hiccup and Jack now know well that this is far from the actual truth... (HiJack/Frostcup/Jaccup)


The moon was high in the sky emitting a strong and powerful light that was able to touch all of Berk. The air was rather dry and very cold, yet what can you expect when Jack Frost himself had been spending all his days there...but I mean hey that's what happens when you meet that one person that means the world to you...you want to spend all of your time with them.

Jack stood at one of the wooden piers looking out to the moon as he leaned on his staff...

He quietly whispered to the moon "...Can you just...please explain to me...why?"

"Jack!"Hiccup screamed in a joyous tone to the other making him flinch a bit in surprise. Hiccup swiftly ran over to him holding something tightly behind his back. "Jack I've been looking all over for you the past few days!? Where have you been?" he said as he stood a few feet behind him.

Jack sighed as he turned around to face the other, a forced smile spread across his face"...Hey...Hiccup... long time no see...I've been meaning to talk to-"

"Wait!" he interrupted in an excited tone "Sorry, but I just..I'm just really excited to give you something!" He then revealed what was behind his back as he moved it to his front. It was a mildly large box which was wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper along with a large green bow. He quickly placed the box in the others hands with a large smile across his face anticipating his reaction to seeing the gift inside incredibly Jack blinked multiple times in confusion. "..Remember back when you were complaining about how you-"

Jack couldn't help but frown even more at this point as he continued switching glances between the gift in his hands and Hiccup. "...Wait Hiccup I really...we need to talk..." Jack said as he slowly placed the box on the ground gently

"...Well don't you wanna open up firs-"

"Listen Hiccup I need to tell you this right here...and right now okay...?"

"Uhmm...o-okay then" The young brunette said as he furrowed his brows in confusion as to why Jack was acting so odd.

"Hiccup...you are...you are amazing okay...you are perfect in so many ways...and meeting you has been one of the greatest things to happen to me..." The more these words had escaped from Jack's mouth the more it hurt him, he wished he could just stop here...just stop right there and then and go back to those simple times again, but he knew well... that he just had to do it... he took a deep breathe and continued on. "You're just so kind... brave.. .hilarious... thoughtful... creative... smart... caring... and just so many other things... but...us..._**together **_...it can't work..."

Hiccup tore at these words that were now echoing through his head,he simply hoped and prayed to the gods that it somehow what he heard wasn't true, that it was some sort of joke, a lie, anything at all didn't want this to be real... yet the more he looked at Jack's face the more he knew how serious he was."...Can't we just...can't we just talk this out? I mean hey if it's something I did or said then I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it."

"N-no! It wasn't anything you said or did...it's not that..."

"Than what is it?"

"It's just...we don't" Jack looked down as he tried to find an actual reasonable explanation but he couldn't find it so he just said the same thing once again "...we just don't work Hic..."

" 'We just don't work?' ...Is that all you can really say? That's all of your explanation? Jack just tell me...what's wrong? I don't. I just don't understand."

"Hiccup, it just...look we're just two totally different people okay? ...We don't...er...we're just not supposed to be together and I'm sure you know this too..."

"...Yeah we are different people... but that's what makes our relationship so interesting... that's what makes it special and unique. It makes our relationship well...fun... isn't that what you're all about? Fun?"

"Hiccup...please...let's just keep this as easy as possible...We just...can't be together...I'm sorry..."

Hiccup stared at the other in pain wishing he never said what he did. Wishing everything was like it was before... he took a deep breathe and tried his best to collect himself. "...Okay than...I understand..." He than tried his very best to let out a tiny smile as he said "We can...we can always just be friends from now on."

"Wait...I should have...I should have explained myself better ...When I said we... together... I mean everything... we just can't spend time together anymore...I'm...I'm leaving Berk...and I don't plan-"

"Wait what!?"Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup calm down I-"

"No! Okay I'm alright with us not being together 'together' anymore! But now you're just saying you want to erase me from your life!"

"It's not like that!"

"Yes it is! You're just throwing me away like some piece of trash!"

"No Hiccup I didn't..I didn't mean it like that!"

"Than what did you mean?!"

"Look Hiccup...I..."He rubbed a hand through his hair as he tried to find what to say. "...I just want to be alone from now on okay..."

Hiccup finally snapped all at once. He was completely filled in nothing but anger and frustration, he clenched his fists tightly at these words as he screamed loudly"_**ALONE?!**_ _ALONE?! **REALLY?**_ You want to be alone?! Is that it?! After all those days you said you told me how you wished to be seen. Told me how much you hated that empty feeling you had whenever you were all alone with no one...After all those times you told me to never leave your side?!... Did none of that mean anything to you at all?! This isn't anything like you Jack..."

Jack remained silent as he bit his lip unsure of what to even try to say.

"Just face it Jack, the only reason you're doing this is because...is because you're afraid."

"Afraid?...What do you mean...?"

"You're afraid of ever getting close to someone! You're afraid of having someone really care about you! Afraid of... afraid of having someone actually..."

"Having someone actually what?"

"...Having someone actually be in love with you!" In that moment Hiccup was now in the border of breaking down in tears and punching the other in the face in a pit of rage...nothing made sense to him at this time... The only thing he did know for sure was that he needed Jack to reply the same thing to him...to let him know none of it was for nothing.

Jack's eyes widened incredibly as they welded up in tears...never before had Hiccup said that to him...all at once he felt so happy but so sad and aching...because he knew damn well he couldn't let things continue...

"...I'm sorry but.." Jack moved his sight away from Hiccup...The number one thing that he wanted to say back were those words...but he didn't...he just couldn't do it. He took a deep breath and slowly said the words that would break both their fragile hearts"...but I...I just...don't share the same feelings towards you."

"...You know Jack...I always thought...you were someone different...someone that was really special...but I guess everything I ever thought about you was just a complete lie...Fine...if being alone is what you want...then just...just be alone from now on okay?!"

"Hiccup you don't underst-"

"I understand you damn well..." Hiccup took a deep breathe as he turned around and began walking away "Goodbye Jack..hope you enjoy your time by yourself" he said quietly, but just enough for the other to hear.

Jack bit his lip tightly wanting so badly to run after the other and take everything back...to make things right between them again and undo everything that had been done...but he just stood there...watching as the other continued walking to the point where Jack couldn't see him from this angle...

Jack took multiple deep breathes as he continued trying to process what had just been done until he himself had just snapped. He let out a frustrated scream as he turned to the moon in a pit of rage

"Why?! Why do you have to do this to me?!" he shouted as he held his staff with a tighter grip.

" ...You let me...let me get close to someone... trust them with all my heart... want to always be with them.. .care about them to a point where they become the most important thing to me ... you let me...you let me fall in love with someone amazing...when you know damn well that this it would end in nothing but pain and heartbreak of the two of us!...He'll grow older and older...while I...I just stay the same...I'll just stay exactly the same throughout everything..."

Yet of course the moon remained utterly quiet.

"Of course...silent treatment right...?" Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed as he then looked down to the present which Hiccup had given to slowly sat down at the edge of the pier as he grabbed the gift and put it on his lap. He slowly untied the large bow and put it to the side and then began ripping the blue wrapping paper. He slowly took of the lid of the box and peaked inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the gift that Hiccup had given him. He than quickly picked up the gift and held it close to him remembering the memory that was tied to it.

* * *

"Stupid thing..." Jack whispered quietly as he repeatedly examined his cape as he sat beside Hiccup at the pier, waiting for his dad to return from a small trip he had went to.

"...Huh?"

"This stupid cape thing...whenever I'm flying or anything it always gets in my way and caught in random branches, and now it's ripping. Look" He said as he showed the other multiple holes that were now forming on the edges.

"Well then just take it off, simple as that."

"Well if you insist" Jack said as he gave a seductive wink at the end

Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed as he shouted "I didn't mean it like that you sicko!'

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding"Jack said with a slight laugh as he playfully and gently punched Hiccup's shoulder "...but really, if I could do that I would."

"And why can't you?"

"It feels weird...even though I do control ice and all, without wearing this thing it makes me feel really cold...? Does that make sense?"

"...I guess that...somewhat makes sense... kinda like how Toothless isn't completely immune to fire even though he controls it right?"

"Yeah! Like that...sort of..."

"Well why not just get a new outfit?"

"Not to be offensive to your town Hiccup, but I'd rather not wear Berk's idea of 'fashion'."

"Wow...picky much."

"Hey I mean I am _**THE** _winter spirit...I gotta look good for my reputation you know"

"So what sort of clothes would suit the _**almighty and powerful**_ Jack Frost's needs"Hiccup said with an incredibly sarcastic tone.

"Haha very funny...but well to be honest I'd actually want something new, something completely different from the usual."

"Go on?"

"...Hmm...Well for sure it has to be blue or some icy like color...Something with a hood...long sleeves...two pockets on the sides- no wait just one big pocket around the middle... Oh oh! And maybe it can have like little strings in the hood so if I wanna tighten it, I can do it!"

"Wow. You sure that's enough requirements? Wanna add a couple thousand more?"

"Oh shut it Freckles." Jack said as he moved his face closer to the other's.

"You first Frostbite." Hiccup retorted as he scooted his face as well. A wide smile across his freckled face.

"Dragon Breathe." Jack said with a smirk as he placed his face only three inches from Hiccup's.

"Snowman." Hiccup said as he finally placed his lips onto the others gently.

* * *

As Jack had come back from that memory his eyes began welding up tears. One by one they fell onto the gift that Hiccup had given him...If only things could be different Jack thought to himself. Frankly he just didn't know what to do anymore. He slowly put the hoodie back into the box as he rubbed off the remainders of his tears on his face.

He quietly took off his cape and slowly folded it up and placed it by his side. He then took the hoodie once again out of the box and put it on. It felt so warm...so soft. Each and every detail was exactly how he explained it.

He needed to see Hiccup...he needed to see him at least one more time before he left Berk...even if he didn't say anything...he just wanted to see him once more. He quickly placed his cape into the box and shut it as he went off to the other's house struggling to hold the box with one hand as his other clenched onto his staff.

When he finally made it he placed the box on top of a soft pile of snow that covered the ground. He then climbed up to stare into the others window. As he glanced around he spotted him, there he was alongside Toothless. He was sitting down on his bed as he pet the dragon whom was comforting him.

"...You know Toothless...after all of this...I actually wish...that we never met...that we never became friends... that we never joked around...that we never told each other all our secrets...that we never kissed...but most of all...I wish...that I never...I never fell in love with that idiot..."

Jack frowned as he looked through the others window. "Hiccup...I'm so sorry..." he mouthed to himself.

"Maybe if that happened...then I wouldn't miss him this much..."

Jack couldn't bear it. He looked away from the window and just layed down on the snow as he stared up into the sky. The moon now in the very center of the sky of course surrounded by stars. Jack couldn't help but feel as though the moon was just taunting him now. Yet Jack said nothing now. For some reason however the more time he spent looking at the moon the more he grew tired...As each blink he made passed the more he wished to fall sound asleep...after a few minutes had passed by Jack was fast asleep on the snow... At this same time Hiccup was also completely knocked out on his bed.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes to find the sun already out along with a few clouds spread out across the sky. He slowly sat up as he looked around. This terrain was different from what he was used to...he was definitely not home. His head ached incredibly and his entire body felt sore for some reason. He slowly got up on his feet as he stretched a bit letting out a small yawn. For some reason he still felt incredibly tired and sleepy even after sleeping. He than jumped to the roof of the building to look around...that's when it hit him. He then recalled that he was in a town called...'Berk'? Yes that's what he believed it was called...He had come to check that his usual freezing weather was all in check. And that it was, the entire place was covered in snow and ice.

He struggled to remember the rest, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he slowly rubbed off that drowsy tired feeling he finally realized that he was wearing different clothes! It was a beautiful shade of blue and felt so warm...plus it was far better than the small cape that he would wear which would always get caught on things he thought to himself. Yet how he got it...he didn't know...maybe from the moon he thought.

"Well looks like my job here's long been done." He said aloud. Just when he was about to call out for the wind to take him home he saw someone...it was a young brunette boy He had buck teeth with multiple freckles that spread along his face and wore a long green sleeve sweater along with dark colored pants. This boy...he felt like...he knew him...

In fact..he knew his name even...his name it..it was..yet before Jack could place his finger on it the wind somehow picked the boy up and blew him away from where he was.

He screamed a bit in shock as the wind forcefully took him away. In a matter of seconds he was already above the clouds far from where he had previously been.. Never before had this happened to Jack, the wind almost always listened to what Jack said...he was never out of control. It was just so strange...to this day Jack can never get rid of that feeling that he had lost someone very important to him...

* * *

The next morning Hiccup woke up on his bed with a throbbing pain in his head.

As he looked around he couldn't help to feel something was off...something was different...but no matter how hard he tried to figure out exactly what it was...he just couldn't do it. He sat up on his bed and yawned a bit.

As he turned to his side he saw that the floor was completely covered in extra scraps of blue fabric and white wrapping paper...what did he even make yesterday that required this?

He then stood up and began to pick each of them up, still wondering how they got there. Toothless was still sound asleep so he remained completely silent. Once he had put them all in one pile he carried it to the trash bin and sighed. For some reason he had an aching feeling in his chest he was forgetting something really important to him.

Suddenly a large thud shook the house. Hiccup gasped a bit as he looked around. Toothless was still asleep so it couldn't have been him this time. It sounded as though it had come from something outside. He then headed to the door and went outside. Everything was covered in frost and ice just as always.

He looked around the terrain. To his surprise it was only his house that had heard it. For some reason he felt as though at this moment he was being watched by something...or someone...

A muffled scream was let out by someone that shocked Hiccup. He turned around to look at the roof where he could've sworn he saw a boy flying to the clouds...but of course this had to be impossible Hiccup told himself...he was sleepy that's it...it was all but his imagination...

Yet even if it was imagination... the boy he saw..he looked...familiar...even though he had seen him for only a few seconds... there was something about him.. He quickly shrugged this thought off as his sight had caught something. There was a box that he would always use to carry his papers and books...how did it get here by itself? He went to the box as he picked it up assuming it was empty, yet he than felt that something was inside. He placed it down and decided to open it...to his surprise it was a brown worn out cape...yet for some reason...it made him feel so sad...as though he just lost someone really important to him...

...Someone that he will never be able to replace.


End file.
